5 Meses
by Ayazinhaah-chan
Summary: Estar grávida de 5 meses, ter um marido, ser feliz.. [mais uma rotina da vida de casal SasuSaku] [Oneshot][Resumo podri]


**Gravidez?**

**Capítulo:** 1 One-Shot

**Casais:** SasuxSaku

**Disclamer:** Naruto definitivamente NÃO é meu, e sim da Hinata-chan,

Mas Sasuke, Shika, Kakashi e Lee -kun são meus SIIM v

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

Chegara em casa. A mesma cara de sempre, de cansaço, suado, cabelos úmidos de suor e, bagunçados.

Mal abrira a porta e avistou uma figura de cabelos róseos, um tanto quanto 'inchada', mas oque não deixava que ela ficasse 'kawaii', como ele mesmo sempre pensou, na frente do fogão, preparando algo que estava cheirando muito, mas muito bem.

Além de ser uma ótima mulher (em todos os sentidos), era uma ótima cozinheira.

-Ah!Já voltou Sasuke- kun? – disse-lhe, com uma voz muito madura.

Ele se aproximou, numa tentativa de beijá-la, mas a mesma esquivou-se, fazendo-o olhar para ela com cara de 'tacho'.

-Ne, o que foi Sakura?

Ela olhou-o, parecia um pouco irritada.Ele definitivamente não entendia as mulheres grávidas.Uma hora, reclamavam porque ele havia chego de uma missão Rank-S, que ela estava extremamente preocupada, e ele ao menos lhe dava um 'selinho'.

Outra hora, quando ele ia agradá-la, ela se esquivava e fazia cara de emburrada.

Apesar de ser kawaii ver sua mulher, grávida de 5 meses, com aquele lindo barrigão,

era difícil entendê-la, e era melhor nem brigar com a mesma, pois uma vez, ele sentiu vontade de matar-se, Sakura, ex discípula de Tsunade- sama, uma mulher agora firme e forte, chorando por uma briguinha qualquer...ela realmente havia ficado ainda mais frágil com a gravidez.

-Sasuke-kun!Olhe só pra você – ela olhou-o, já estava com um sorriso no rosto delicado, oque fez que ele relaxasse, era só pirraça.

-Hn?E oque que tem? –olhou-a de esguelha, e viu que ela, fez cara de emburrada novamente.

-Vamos tomar um banho.. –disse-lhe empurrando-o contra as escadas, para subirem pro quarto- Assim, quem sabe eu deixo você me beijar, Sasuke-kun

-Eu não te entendo mesmo, Sakura.

-Ah!Sasuke-kun, deixa de pirraça – empurrou o marido para o banheiro, onde ela ligou a banheira, que enchia.Uma banheira grande, mais parecia uma mini-piscina.

Ele murmurou algo do tipo 'hun' e foi retirando suas botas ANBU, em seguida sua camisa e, depois, toda sua parte de baixo.

Ouviu sua mulher:

-SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! – ela parecia irritada...e, estava um pouco.. corada. Impressionou-se, pois ela deveria de estar cansada de vê-lo assim.Era realmente difícil entender as mulheres.

-Ora..vamos Sakura..você já tinha que se acostumar a me ver desse jeito – dizendo isso, sentou na banheira, que o cobriu de água até um pouco acima do umbigo.

-Você sabe muito bem o motivo Sasuke-kun ¬¬' – ele olhou-a com uma cara de quem estava relaxando...

-Tá bom Sakura, não faço mais – ela, sentou-se num banquinho do lado da banheira e pegou uma bucha com um pouco de sabão, começou a ensaboar as costas do marido, logo depois, colocando um pouco de xampoo nos cabelos úmidos dele.

-Ah Sakura! –disse à ela, como um tom meio brincalhão, com um tom de verdade – Eu não quero que meu cabelo cheire Erva- Doce! – com isso chacoalhou os cabelos negros, fazendo com que a espuma voasse em cima de sua mulher.

-Sasuke-kun!Eu não quero tomar banho òó

-Vamos Sakura, agora já se ensaboou, vamos te dar um banho completo – com isso, levantou-se repentinamente, fazendo Sakura corar, mas antes mesmo de pesar em abrir a boca para reclamar do ato dele, já se via no colo do mesmo, sendo levada pra dentro da banheira.

-Sasuke-kun! – ela se encontrava toda molhada, sua blusa, que era roda bebê, bem clarinha, estava um pouco transparente e, estava levantada, mostrando todo seu barrigão.

-Já disse que você fica kawaii ''barriguda''? – disse à ela com um tom e o seu famoso olhar 43 sexy.

-Acho que hoje?Hoje não! – ela parecia ter entrado na brincadeira, e também parecia ter esquecido de tudo que seu marido aprontara.

-Então, você fica muito kawaii barriguda – ele foi aproximando-se da amada, beijando seu pescoço, subindo pras buchechas, beijando o canto de sua boca, mas sem tocá-la (a boca).

-Você pode acordar em um outro mundo, eu ainda não me esqueci da sua pirraçagem – ele gelou, ela realmente sabia como atingi-lo – Brincadeira, Sasuke-kun – ela que até o momento encontrava-se de olhos fechados, abriu-os, revelando seus obres esmeraldas intensos, ela sorriu,e, começou a jogar água nos cabelos e no corpo de seu amado.

-Baka ¬¬v

-Vamos Sasuke-kun, a janta vai esfriar – disse ela, mas quando ia se preparar para sair, foi segurada no colo por ele e, levada até a cama, assim, ambos molhados mesmo..molhando o quarto e, os dois cômodos.

-Agora vai ser do meu jeito – disse ele, deitando-a na cama.Pegou uma toalha e amarrou na cintura, pois sabia que ela ia reclamar. Ele se encontrava em cima da garota, mas sem encostar-se à sua barriga.Segurava as mãos dela no alto, e se aproximava cada vez mais da boca da amada.

-Sasuke-kun... –murmurou, num tom quase inaudível.

-Posso te beijar agora, Sakura? –perguntou, quando estava à alguns poucos centímetros da boca dela.

-Vai adiantar se eu disser que não? – perguntou ela nun tom sarcástico.

-Agora?Não mais – tomou os doces lábios de sua esposa. Sua consciência agradecia pelo gesto, era como se retirasse um peso de cima de suas costas.

Foi descendo os beijos pelo pescoço e, beijou o começo do colo de Sakura docemente, e calmamente chegou à barriga.

Ela por sua vez, afagou suas mãos finas nos cabelos úmidos (agora por causa do banho) do amado, e, deu um pequeno e doce sorriso quando viu o seu Sasuke-kun beijar sua barriga.

-Sasuke-kun? – perguntou ela, ao ver que ele se deitara ao lado dela, só que com sua cabeça em sua barriga, relaxando.

-Hn..

-Como foi a missão?

-Uma droga, como sempre.

-Se machucou?

-Achei que você tivesse visto.

-Visto?OQ? – preocupou –se

-Que eu não me machuquei, baka uu'

-Aa – respirou aliviada.

-Na verdade, não via a hora de me livrar daqueles bakas, e voltar pra casa.

- Que kawaii, Sasuke-kun – ficou feliz, não era sempre que ele falava essas coisas.

-Que seja – falou ele, nun tom frio.

-Pensando bem, deixa essa observação pra lá – acariciou o couro cabeludo dele, fechando os olhos, ao sentir que ele abraçara sua sintura e, beijara sua barriga.

-Sakura?

-Ne, Sasuke-kun?

-A gente precisa jantar mesmo hoje?

-Hn...acho que não

Ele fechou os olhos, um sorriso ameaçara escapar de seus lábios, limitou-se à falar o nome dela novamente...

-Sakura?

-Oque foi, Sasuke-kun? –falou com uma voz calma, de quem estava entrando num sonho...

-Você vai ficar resfriada, está com a roupa molhada – disse ele, enquanto levantava-se, pegando uma toalha e jogando para ela.

-Arigatou, Sasuke-kun...

-Apenas me preocupo com o seu bem estar e com o do bebê

Ela sentiu-se em um mar de rosas de alegria..ele falando isso..se preocupando..coisa que ele dificilmente demonstrava.. era muito bom saber que no fundo amava uma pessoa assim.

Se trocou, colocando um vestido até as coxas, azul bebê..

Deitou-se no lado direito da cama e, virou-se para o seu lado direito também..observando a parede.Sentiu o abdômen sarado de seu marido encostar-se nas suas costas.

Sua mão direita, brincava com uma de suas mexas róseas e a esquerda estava apoiada na sua barriga.

Sentiu que ele, colocou uma de suas mãos junto com a dela que estava na sua barriga, acariciando junto com ela.

Ela pegou sua mão direita e colocou para traz, por cima dos ombros, encontrando a outra mão de seu marido, que se enlaçaram.

Separaram as mãos, tirou sua mão esquerda da sua barriga, e, levou a direita, enlaçando-as nos dedos de seu marido.

Ele, ao sentir que ela colocava a outra mão para traz, pousando e acariciando o rosto dele, deu uma beijo na nuca dela.

-Boa noite, Sakura.

-Durma com os anjos Sasuke-kun.

_**OoOoOo**_

**Espero q tenham gostado D**

**Mias uma no gênero!**

**Sem mais nem menos .**

**Kissus /o/**


End file.
